


Finding the Truth

by SiriusFanfictions



Series: The Truth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sam Winchester Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusFanfictions/pseuds/SiriusFanfictions
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been acting strange lately, and Sam plans to find out. Luckily Gabriel is here to help.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Finding the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Fanfiction.net and when I made this account I decided to post it on here too. It was my first Supernatural fanfiction. I edited the work a bit before posting on here so I hope you like it.

Sam looked over to Dean and Cas as Cas whispered to Dean yet again. They been doing this lately, having private conversations, even though they did it very publicly. It was like they were in their own little world. Sam looked back at the two, and they no longer were there. Not even a quick goodbye. They been doing that lately as well. Going to places at random, most of the time not letting Sam know where.

Sam would like to imagine that the two finally admitted their feelings, but Sam knew Dean. His brother would be to stubborn to do so. Last time Sam brought up the lingering looks, Dean ignore him for two weeks and barley looked at their residential angel. But Sam also knew that this wasn’t very Deean-like behavior.

Lost in his own thoughts, Sam didn’t even hear the flutter of wings behind him. So when he heard the very noticeable voice behind him, it nearly scared Sam out of his skin.

“Whatcha thinking about Sam? All about me I presume?” the one and only Gabriel smirked.

Sam didn’t even bother to ask why Gabriel was there. He just shook his head and put one of his famous bitch faces in place. “Nothing. Now leave.”

Sam didn’t have time for this. Whatever Gabriel brought with him it usually ended in trouble.

“Don’t be like that Sam. If you’re having a problem you know I would be oh so willing to drop everything and help.”

Sam rose his eyebrow and with a Cas-like monotone voice, spoke “I doubt that.”

“You want to know what’s up with Dean-o and my baby brother, Cas. Am I correct? Yes. Will you like help? Of course Gabriel, I would-“

Sam interrupted him, glare set in place. “Ok enough. How did you...did you go through my mind, you know how-“

“Calm down. I just like to keep up with you Winchesters from time to time. Especially you Sam.” Gabriel smirked, sending a wink towards Sam.

Sam face became red and he tried to hide it with an annoyed sigh. “Whatever. You going to help or just get in the way?”

“Now you want my help? I don’t know Sam...getting in your way sounds kind of fun...”

“Yes or no.”

“Of course Sam, I just want one thing.”

“What is it?” Sam was regretting even asking. Whatever Gabriel has going through his mind could never be a good thing.”

“After the assistance of yours truly, you Sam Winchester, owe me one romantic date of my choosing.”

Sam knew he could say no. Knew he should tell Gabriel to leave and figure this out himself. Hell, he should just forget this whole situation with Dean and pretend that he doesn’t see anything. But he knew he didn’t really have a choice. He knew that Gabriel will keep bugging him if he said no. Knew Gabriel wouldn’t give up and would drag Sam with him. So really Sam knew he had to say yes.

“Fine let’s get this over with.”

———————————————————————

A few days after including Gabriel into his plans, Sam thought it was finally time to see what was up with Dean and Cas.

“We should just follow them if they decide to go somewhere. We already decided against asking them directly so we are going to have to be sneaky.”

“Did you happen to forget that Dean and yourself were raised as hunters, and that Castiel is a angel. One of them will notice that we are following them.” Gabriel pointed out.”

“And did you forget that you are an archangel? I think you can handle them noticing us. And besides, Dean thinks I went out. He has no reason to believe that I am tailing him.” 

“We are in the bunker. It’s hardly tailing them if we are in the same house. If you could consider this one.”

Sam waved him off “Shh. I think I see them over there, lets go.”

Sam and Gabriel went to the room where Dean and Cas were currently at, and hide behind a corner. Or tried to, Sam’s size wasn’t helping. Luckily the two were too caught up with each other to notice. Whispering to each other, little smiles and laughs.

Gabriel didn’t need to see them two interact for more than a few minutes before he knew what was going on. Shaking his head, he couldn’t believe that Sam hasn’t figured it out. It was that obvious. But Gabriel had a smirk on his face, he could have some fun with this. His delight was heightened when Dean pointed towards the rooms, his own smirk in place. Cas nodded in return, a smile on his face.   
  


Sam looked at Gabriel quickly “Where are they going?” Clearly Sam had some kind of barrier between his eyes if he didn’t notice what was going on. Or maybe he didn’t think they confessed to each other already. Either way Sam wasn’t getting it. “Lets go! Hurry!” Sam was already leaving.   
  


“Sam! Wait! I wouldn’t...” but honestly Gabriel wasn’t even trying.

By the time Gabriel caught up with him, Sam was already swinging open the door of Dean’s room. He caught the look or horror and embarrassment of all three parties as Sam witness what was inside. Dean and Cas’s lips swollen from the few kisses given. Dean’s shirt halfway off, with Cas’s trench coat and shirt completely off. And by the looks of it, pants were next on the list. If Gabriel were being honest, he would say he was impressed.

Sam quickly gave out apologies, closing the door swiftly. His face was still red from embarrassment and he looked shocked. But honestly, it wasn’t all that surprising.   
  


Sam’s next course of action was to head to his room. Be a hermit for the next two weeks. But his plans were stopped by Gabriel, who had a smirk on his face. “Now, how about that date you promised?”


End file.
